This disclosure relates principally to a golf club, and more particularly to a golf club that can be readily separated or collapsed, to facilitate, for example, the transport of a set of clubs during travel.
Innovations to golf clubs have been made since the inception of the sport, and even the concept of reducing the size of the clubs, to facilitate their transit, has been considered. A number of configurations have been patented. However, owing to the tactile sensitivity of the human hand, previous configurations of collapsible and separable golf club designs are unsatisfactory due to the sensation of “wobble” or “rattle” that can be felt originating from the joining mechanisms of such existing designs. Existing designs that overcome this problem suffer from other shortcomings, including for example complexity or inconvenience of use. Further, existing clubs lack any independent or remote form of actuation of the separation feature, where such actuation may facilitate ease or convenience of disassembly and assembly of the club.
As will become evident in this disclosure, the present disclosure provides benefits over the existing art.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.